Mistakes: A Seamus Finnigan Fanfic
by Seamus2468
Summary: When Umbridge will do anything to do to find out what the kids are up to, when someone is kidnapped it is the DA's job to get them back. Set in Order of the Phoenix when Seamus has joined Dumbledore's Army Marietta Edgecombe does not betray them in this story Rubbish at summaries. Hope you enjoy. I do not own Harry Potter or the characters I WISH I DID but JK Rowling does
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes: A Seamus Finnigan Fanfic

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about the past months I have had at Hogwarts. I thought about the fight Harry and I had, I thought about for months Harry, Ron, Neville and Dean always came back to the dorm later on a different night each week. It wasn't until the breakout in Azkaban when I came to my senses and apologised to Harry. I think really all along I knew Voldemort had returned, I didn't want to believe it, my dad was killed by death eaters. When I apologised they asked me to join their group called Dumbledore's Army or the DA for short, Ginny came up with the name. I'm just glad I know what's going on and I want to help. They told me what they were doing for the past year, the spying on Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad, they were saying that Umbridge will do practically anything to find out what's going on, and the Inquisitorial Squad will do anything to help her. They said that she would have less nerve to do it in the day than in the night but that is the time when it's most dangerous for the DA. I could hear the breathing of my fellow dorm mates, this calmed my thoughts, I've been to 3 DA meetings now and I have learnt loads. But there was this one moment that happened earlier today and I can't get it out of my mind, it was my fault.

*Flashback*

I was walking the halls with Ginny and Dean (they have seemed to be getting close lately) we were talking about when the next meeting was when Ginny asked to see my coin that all of the members used, as she had hers in her dorm. I got it out and showed her, it looked like we got a message from Harry telling us the next time for the meeting.

"Well it looks like the next meeting is Wednesday 8pm" Ginny told us.

"Well, well, well what are you doing Weasley." Draco Malfoy sneered.

"Nothing, Malfoy!" She replied

She shoved the coin back into my pocket, unfortunately Malfoy saw.

"What do you have there Finnigan?" Malfoy asked

"Nothing" I replied trying to act tough.

Malfoy saw right through my lie, and pinned me up against the wall.

"I'm going to ask you one more time or I will get my wand out" He asked menacingly

At this point Dean and Ginny had their wands out, ready for any trouble. Malfoy seemed to notice he was outnumbered he let me go and turned to leave but not before punching me in the face.

"Don't worry we will find out what you are doing whether we do it the easy way or the hard way" Malfoy said as he walked away.

"Are you okay mate?" Dead asked me

"Yea I'm fine I just think my nose is broken" I responded

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey, Dean go and tell Harry, Ron and Hermione about Malfoy, I'll take Seamus to the Hospital wing." Ginny said

"Sure" and with that Dean walked down the hall back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm sorry about this" Ginny had told me.

"It's okay I should have been more careful" I said pinching my nose.

We arrived at the Hospital wing and waited 5 minutes then Mrs Pomfrey waved the wand and my nose was fixed, we were making our way back to the common room and went through the portrait, we heard shouting it sounded like Ron and Hermione with Dean.

"Dean all I'm saying is he could've been a bit more careful, I mean, it wasn't like Draco wasn't on to us before, but now he is hot on our trail!" Hermione fought back at Dean

"Yea I agree with Hermione, I mean Umbridge will do anything to try and find out what we are doing and we can't take any risks" Ron agreed

"It's not his fault" Dean argued

Right then Ginny and I walked into the room, me looking a bit more sheepish than usual.

"Hermione give it a rest it was as much of my fault as it was Seamus's!" Ginny added into the argument.

I ignored the voices talking to me and made my way up to my room, laid on my bed and thought of the past events.

*End of Flashback*

It was now Sunday and an instant thought came into my head, I heard that Harry changed the date of the meeting just to be on the safe side and he didn't know when it was, I quietly got out of my bed and went to my jean pocket, I reached my hand into the pocket, but it was empty I must have lost it, I started to panic what will Harry say, I put some day clothes on and headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" My best mate Dean questioned

"I lost my coin I think I dropped it when Malfoy pinned me against the wall, I'm going to find it." I answered back

"Can't you wait till morning?" Dean asked groggily

"No because someone else might find it, I will be right back just go back to sleep"

"Okay" and with that Dean was back into deep slumber.

I grabbed my wand from my side table went downstairs out of the common room careful not to wake the fat lady. I headed to the hallway where we were earlier and started searching the floor; I managed to escape Mrs Norris and Filch prowling the hallways and went back to searching.

"Where is it?" I muttered to myself.

"Are you looking for this Finnigan?"

I knew who it was before I turned around Malfoy! I turned around and stared him straight in the eye he was holding the coin.

"What do you want Malfoy" I asked him

"Just information" he replied

"About what?"

He began to answer but then another voice entered the conversation.

"Well done Draco, you lured one of them out of the safety of their bed, right into our hands."

I was getting a bit worried now, it sounded like Umbridge but I couldn't be sure.

"Well how can we waste this opportunity? Hmm Mr Finnigan, take him!" Umbridge said in a cold voice.

Draco shouted "Stupefy!"

And before I knew it I was lifted off my feet, flying through the air and banging into the wall behind me. I hit the wall hard and slowly fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Neville's POV:

I woke up quite early, and got myself ready for the new week ahead, I think I am improving a lot with my spells ever since I joined the DA, I mean there is like I really have friends. I know that when it's over I will still have my buddies (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Dean and Seamus) they are my true friends. By the time I was getting changed my roommates woke up as well. But Seamus wasn't amongst them, his bed was empty. I cleared this thought and asked if anyone had seen Seamus, I thought he probably went to breakfast early. So Dean and I made out way down to the Great Hall.

Dean's POV:

Neville and I went to the Great Hall without Seamus, I remember last night he said he was going to find the DA coin and I hadn't seen him since, I just hope he's in the Great Hall.

Ron's POV:

Harry, Hermione and I were talking about when we should have the next DA meeting after the little incident involving Seamus and Draco, we were discussing all through breakfast and on our way to class but in quiet whispers. Our first lesson was Potions we took our usual seats at the back of the class and started mumbling between ourselves, when we were interrupted by Snape:

"Anything you want to share with us you three" Snape said with a sneer.

"No sir" Hermione quickly replied.

"Well if you would kindly give us your attention I would be very grateful, now as I was saying…" Snape continued.

It was nearly the end of the lesson, when Malfoy came over to us and started making some quite odd remarks.

"So Potter how's your little Scooby gang" He asked

"What are you talking about" Harry questioned

"I mean your little gang of friends, where you learn magic"

"Excuse me" Harry said

"Well you better be careful. You'vebeen luckyhaven't you, I mean with all those galleons you have, anyone would have thought you stole them."

"Malfoy we have no idea what you are talking about." Hermione intervened

"We it's a SHAME US well me and my buddies can't join isn't it, bye"

"What the bloody hell was that about" I said.

"I don't know" Harry said.

"Don't you two ever listen, he was saying our Scooby gang that's from a Muggle programme where a bunch of kids sneak around, and he said with all those galleons you have referring to our gold galleons which tell us our next meeting. Draco knows way more than we first thought, there is only one way he could've know all that is that someone has told him" Hermione said quickly in a low voice.

"Class is over! Dismissed!" Snape shouted to the class.

Harry's POV:

How did Draco know all of that stuff that was the question that kept going around in my head, we were walking to class when we found our way blocked by Dean and Neville.

"Harry have you seen Seamus this morning" Neville asked me.

"No, why?"

"He wasn't at breakfast this morning, and he wasn't in Potions either" Dean said "I'm starting to get worried"

"Okay well all we've got is Divination next, let's skip and see if we can find him!" Ron added

We searched all the places we could think where Seamus would be, we went to the hospital wing, the Great Hall, the Gryffindor common room, our dorm, and finally The Room of Requirement. He wasn't in any of them, we had 7 minutes left of that period and we didn't know where else to look.

"Okay we should ask Professor McGonagall at break, she'll know if he's gone home or not." I tried to reassure them.

"Okay" Neville said.

We made our way to McGonagall's office and waited for her to arrive. 5 minutes later she did.

"What do you boys want?" She asked us.

"Professor we were wondering if you knew where Seamus is." I told her. "He didn't turn up to breakfast or our first lesson"

"I'm sorry I can't help boys, he hasn't gone home as I would know" McGonagall said while walking into her office.

"She was a lot of help, wasn't she?" Ron said

Dean hadn't spoken in sometime I was getting a bit worried.

"Let's just ask the DA if they have seen him then let's start to worry" I finally said.

We went back to Divination to see Lavender and Parvati and ask them if they have seen Seamus.

"Lavender, Parvati" I asked "Have you seen Seamus this morning?"

"No sorry Harry" Parvati said.

"No, he hasn't turned up to classes this morning." Lavender agreed.

"Okay thanks." I told them

We watched as they walked away out into the grounds, we again asked Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Zacharias Smith, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch Fletchley, the Creevey boys, Cho, Marietta, Padma, Hannah and Susan if they had seen Seamus, and again they all said the same answer no.

We made our way back to the Common room, when we met up with Hermione and caught her up with the news. She like us had no idea what was happening. She was a little annoyed with us about skipping class but soon got over it.

"Hi Harry" Ginny said

"Hi everyone" Luna said

"Hey, have you seen Seamus recently" Dean asked

"No sorry" Luna said

"No, what's wrong" Ginny asked

"Well he wasn't at breakfast or the first 2 lessons" Dean told them.

"Oh, I hope he's okay" Ginny said

"Hey Harry we heard Seamus is missing what's happening?" Fred and George said with Angelina, Katie and Lee behind them.

"We don't know" I told them honestly.

We all pondered on options of what could have happened to him and where he was until Hermione finally hit a light bulb.

"Wait, Harry do you remember what Malfoy was talking to us back in Potions."

"Yea"

"Well it felt like he was choosing his words carefully, and it's probably nothing but, I just thought, there was one thing he said that I thought was a bit strange, he said it's a SHAME US I mean me and my buddies can't join. He seemed to emphasise the SHAME US and well if you put those words together, it says…"

"Seamus" Ginny said

"Yes" Hermione agreed.

"So you think Malfoy knows something about Seamus." Angelina asked

"He might, or it might have been just a coincidence but that's our only source." Hermione answered

"Dean you need to tell us everything about what happened last night" Fred said

"Okay but we need to go into the common room first we don't want everyone hearing." He added

"Luna do you mind it's just…." Ginny turned to talk to Luna

"No of course." She said cheerfully

"We'll catch you up later." I told her

"Okay" she said while skipping down the stairs.

Dean's POV:

I told them the story about when I woke up and Seamus telling me he had lost his coin, Hermione and Harry exchanged a look at that point but quickly looked away.

"Well if Draco does know something about where Seamus is, it makes sense that Seamus lost his coin, I mean if Seamus lost his coin and him and Draco had a fight, when Draco pinned him against the wall he might have stole it." Hermione finished

"Okay well the sensible thing to do is look for any clues where Seamus was, see if we can find anything." George reasonably said.

"It's nearly time for class though." Hermione pointed out.

"Well we should all meet here first thing at lunch and go search for clues" Fred told her. "Deal"

We all said "Deal" at the same time.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and I made our way to Care for Magical Creature, we were glad of this as Umbridge wasn't there to overlook the lesson today, it was a pretty laidback lesson, dealing with flobber worms, not much thinking required. We used this time to talk to each other on possibilities; Harry thought it would be worthwhile asking Hagrid if he had seen Seamus. I highly doubted he would have but decided to go with it.

"Hagrid we were wondering if you had seen Seamus lately?" Harry asked Hagrid

"I'm sorry Harry I haven't but I'll keep a lookout and let you know if I see him" Hagrid replied

"Okay, thanks Hagrid"

It was hard to concentrate on Charms afterwards, I was thinking, just thinking, the vacant seat next to me, I let out a slow deep sigh, as questions started swimming around his head, 'Where was Seamus' 'Is he okay' and 'Is he safe'

Finally Professor Flitwick told us that class was dismissed, I didn't bother to wait for the other just went straight to the Gryffindor common room and did not look back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's POV:

Harry, Ron, Neville and I met up after Charms to go to the common room; Dean went ahead, his face with a determined look on his face. We walked with pace and in silence, Neville was the one to break it.

"Dean's getting really worried about Seamus isn't he?" Neville half asked half told.

"It seems so" I replied gently.

"He is okay isn't he, Seamus" Neville asked us.

I felt Neville's worry in his voice, Neville hadn't always been strong, and he looked for us, especially Harry for reassurance. Ron, Harry and I looked at each other, I knew we were all thinking the same thing, we didn't want to break Neville's spirit but we honestly didn't know where he was. Harry was the one to answer.

"I'm sure he's okay Neville; let's just focus on looking for clues."

Ginny's POV:

I was waiting in the common room, with my twin brother Fred and George, their best friend Lee and Katie and Angelina. As we were sitting on the seats, mumbling quietly to each other, the Fat Lady's portrait swung open to reveal Dean. I know Seamus and Dean are best friends and even though, Seamus has only been gone for the morning, worry and determination were on his face. Seamus, Dean and I have hung around together and we have gotten quite close.

Finally after 5 minutes the others joined us and we made our way to the corridor Seamus, Dean and I were in.

"Okay let's split up then we can cover more of the area." Harry suggested. "Neville and I will go together, Ron and Hermione, Fred, George and Lee, Angelina and Katie and finally Dean and Ginny."

"Harry what exactly are we looking for?" Angelina asked.

"Anything that could help us. Okay if anyone finds anything interesting call us all over."

Dean and I started looking thoroughly we didn't know what for but we were searching for it. Dean and I went to the wall where Draco pinned Seamus against the wall, there was nothing there.

Harry's POV:

Neville and I were looking wherever we could, we were very fortunate that everyone was in the Great Hall so we had no disturbance. Everyone seemed to be having no luck. Suddenly Fred, George and Lee shouted over to us.

"Guys I think you should see this" Fred said a bit uneasy.

We all walked over to where they were standing, it seemed they standing by a large wall, which was opposite to where Ginny and Dean were searching.

"Is that blood?" Hermione gasped staring at the floor.

"I think so" George replied

I moved forward to have a better look it did look like blood, there were a few red specks on the wall and more on the floor.

"You don't think it's…" Ginny started but couldn't finish.

Ron was trying to reassure Hermione and Ginny. "It's probably nothing, less likely his"

But I could see Dean's eyes linger not at the blood but something else a few steps away, I turned my gaze to the object, I ushered the others to follow. We made it to the object on the floor it turned out to be a ring. Dean bent over and picked it up.

"This is Seamus'" he muttered.

"How can you be sure, I mean a lot of people may wear rings" Lee questioned.

"I know because I got it for him for Christmas, look here's the engraving SF, it's his" Dean replied

"Then that must mean the…" Katie said looking over at the blood

"What do you think has happened to him" Ginny asked.

Seamus's POV:

I was sitting on the floor gasping for breath. I had been sitting on this cold stone floor for hours now, the pain all over his body brought back the memories of last night.

*Flashback*

Seamus woke up in a dark room with a barred window, he started to sit up but the pain from his head was too much to bear, then it came back to him, the coin, Draco, Umbridge, being lifted off his feet and hitting his head against the wall and falling to the ground. He immediately put his hands into his pocket he didn't have his wand and that's when he noticed he didn't have the ring given to him by Dean either. As he sat up, he felt a hot sticky feeling down his cheek, he realised his head was bleeding, he didn't think it was too bad but he would need to get it checked out. He was off in his own world thinking about where he was and how he would get out of this.

The door to the room started to open and in came through Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Umbridge. He thought out of all the people that could have been there it had to be them. Seamus noticed that each had a big grin on their faces as he turned to face them.

"Where am I" he shouted at them

"Still in school" Draco replied

"Why am I here?" I tried again.

"Well because Finnigan, we need information about your little group, and you were just the person stupid enough to go out by themselves at night" Draco retorted

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said trying to act innocent

"Now, now let's not play games." The cold voice of Umbridge said. "You can either tell us what we want to know now or after we've had a bit of fun"

Seamus thought he couldn't let the DA down; he couldn't give away the secrets.

"Well are you going to tell us what you know Mr Finnigan?" Umbridge repeated

Seamus took a deep breath and said "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Fine have it your way, Draco you know what to do." Umbridge said as she gave one last sick smile to Seamus and left the room.

"Now Finnigan this might hurt." Draco said with a snicker.

"Crucio!" He shouted

Seamus had little time to comprehend what had happened before the curse hit him, it was more pain then he ever felt before, his bones felt like they were on fire, slowly the pain went away. Seamus breathed deeply; he was now on the floor in a feeble position.

"Would you like to tell us anything now" Draco asked him "No, well we'll soon sort that out. CRUCIO!"

The pain hit Seamus again it was like a thousand hot knifes stabbing him again and again, he wanted it to stop to be over. The pain went away again Seamus panting on the floor.

"Stop, Please, Stop!" He begged Malfoy

"Only, when you tell me what I want to know" Draco shouted back at Seamus "Those coins what are they for?"

Seamus knew he had no choice but to answer but he would be careful not to give much away, keep the important bits from them, this, the coins he could sacrifice for now.

"We use them to tell us when the next meeting is" Seamus said as he gasped for breath after every word.

"Clever, I guess Granger came up with that." He said to Seamus.

"Now I think that will be enough for now it's nearly morning" Draco told Seamus as he turned to leave with Crabbe and Goyle. "CRUCIO!" Draco screamed his wand pointed at Seamus, he went to the boy's face and whispered something in his ear "A little goodbye present"

As they left the room, locking the door, leaving Seamus in darkness, Seamus had no problem saying the last time the curse hit him was definitely the worse. He screamed and writhed around on the floor his breaths slow and deep. There was one question going around in his head. 'Why me?' How did this happen to him. He felt his eyelids getting heavy and had no trouble on letting tiredness take over.

**Author's Note**

**Does anyone like this story if so plz review I would like some suggestions as I'm in a writer's block.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi

I'm just wondering if any of you are enjoying this story and want me to update because I've hit a bit of a stump and would love some ideas.

Anyways plz review with your views of how the story is going and any ideas you may have

Thanx

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the comments and suggestions plz keep them coming

Hope you enjoy this chapter if not sorry

Plz Comment

xxx

Hermione's POV:

After we found Seamus's ring and probably his blood we decided to have some lunch. Lunch was rather quiet, Dean and Ginny didn't eat much, and Ron eats to show his emotions I have noticed, as he was scoffing down food. Everyone seemed a bit uneasy after the events that occurred. What made some of us feel worse was we had DADA next with Umbridge. The woman is driving us mad!

Neville, Dean, Harry, Ron and I said goodbye to the others and made our way to class, until Dean finally spoke up.

"What do you think has happened to Seamus?" Dean asked in a pleading tone

"Dean I honestly don't know" Harry said in a comforting way.

We entered the classroom and took our seats, Dean sitting by himself. I took a deep breath and thought of what has happened, I didn't want to worry the others but it was more likely something bad had happened to Seamus, in all terms he seemed like he was attacked.

Umbridge started rabbling on about who knows what, I was even surprised that Harry didn't shout or do anything, it was strange, then a sudden thought jumped into mind…Umbridge would do anything to get information on Dumbledore, the Order and the DA, maybe Seamus was her key. I mean the Inquisitorial Squad would do whatever she says, and Draco took the coin because he knew Seamus would search for it. No, no what am I thinking Draco wouldn't have the guts to do something like that, I mean take Seamus. But he does hate Harry and Dumbledore taking someone from the DA would put both of their guards down. Hermione stop, think of the positive you are only thinking of the negative think of the positive. But what could be the positive?! Umbridge even seemed more evil today her cold smile seemed bigger, that just backs up the facts that…NO HERMIONE STOP!

The last classes of that day seemed to last forever and as soon as they were over we all met in the Gryffindor common room, which thankfully was empty because of the nice weather. Ginny, Fred and George seemed to be in there waiting for us. Fred told us Lee was off with his other friends and George said Angelina and Katie were off outside doing their homework. We all sat around the fire and said our thoughts. Everyone's were on the same tracks when it came to mine I repeated what I thought of in class, I didn't hear any protest or disagreements they were just staring at me, speechless. Finally it was Fred who spoke up.

"So you think Malfoy has taken Seamus"

"Well what else could have happened" Harry defended

"God, I hope Seamus is okay" Ginny quickly added.

"Well the first thing we need to do, is catch Malfoy off guard, maybe have a conversation of where Seamus is, make sure for certain he has him." George said

"I agree" Ron said

"Same" Dean spoke for the first time.

"So what shall we do?" I added.

Ginny's POV:

Fred, George and I came up with the plan, we chose the people who were the closest to Seamus to follow it through, and they were me, Dean and Neville. Each person had a specific role, Fred and George were look out, Harry and Ron were looking for facial expressions and Hermione was looking for anything in what they were saying.

Dean, Neville and I were waiting for Fred and George's signal, finally it came, and Draco was coming around the corner. Dean started the plan.

"Seamus hasn't turned up for lessons all day, where could he be."

"I hope he's all right, I'm really worried!" I continued

"I'm sure he's fine, but then again something could have happened to him." Neville spoke

Draco who had been listening to the conversation came up to us and put his arm around my shoulders.

"What's wrong Weasley, you can't find Finnigan?"

"Get off me Malfoy, and yes if you must know no one has seen him all day!"

"Well I wouldn't get your hopes up, he may be gone for a long time, or better still he may not come back!" He laughed.

"And what would you know about it?" Intervened Dean

"Nothing, I'm just saying you shouldn't always trust him or anyone because people will be able to find out information one way or another, maybe the easy way, or the hard way" He said his smile dropped quickly but he regained it quickly as he started to taunt us. "Crabbe, Goyle come on, we have business to deal with."

With that they were gone we made our way to the Room of Requirement as the common room would most likely be full. As we entered the mysterious room, Ron, Fred, George and Harry came up to me. Obviously they hadn't taken Malfoy touching me very well.

"You okay" Ron asked

"I'm fine, so what do we think."

"Malfoy definitely knows something, the way he spoke about Seamus and…" Hermione paused "and the way we should trust no one, it made me feel uneasy" She finished

"He wouldn't curse him, would he?" Neville questioned.

There was a stunned silence as we were thinking about that horrific thought.

"We've got to find him, we've just got to." Dean said in a whimper.

"Okay, I say Malfoy can't visit Seamus in the day without being noticed, he must go see him in the morning and night, I say we follow him." I said in a determined voice.

"Yea, but we need to sleep on it, see if Seamus turns up in the morning." Harry answered

"Let's just go, meet at breakfast." Ron finished

Seamus's POV:

I had a feeling it was the end of the school day as I heard the voices of those who kidnapped me open the door. I wondered if my friends were looking for me or they didn't bother to notice I was missing.

"Well hello Finnigan, had a nice day." Malfoy rasped at me.

"If you say sitting on an uncomfortable floor, with nothing to do, and no one to talk to is nice then yes." I angrily replied

"No need for the sarcasm" Draco said grinning.

"What do you want Malfoy" I asked him.

"I just came to tell you your little friends couldn't care less that you were gone." Draco snickered "I'll be back later."

Then I was left on the room by myself, wishing I could get out of this. I sat on the floor forever there was nothing in the room just me. It seemed like a millennium until finally the door opened, Draco came in with Crabbe and Goyle…Joy!

"Hey Finnigan, did you miss us? Draco questioned

"Like hell" I muttered

"Well, well no need for that sort of tone" He replied

It was how he talked to me like I was a baby; it was like he was begging me to let him torture me.

"So" He carried on "We wanted to see if you had any more information for us, we would love to know." He said with a grin on his face.

I took a deep breath preparing for what was going to come. "I'm sorry to disappoint but I don't"

"Well we tried to be nice" He said with a sigh "Crucio!"

Again the curse hit me pain. All I could think about was the pain. It was killing me, I had to make it stop and then it subsided. I took a breath but not before long the curse hit me again. It hurt, so much, why were they doing this, why to me.

"STOP!" I screamed "STOP!"

"Do you want to tell us what you know?"

"NO!" I let out with all my strength.

"Fine have it your way, CRUCIO!"

Over and over again the pain hit me, over and over again I was begging them to stop, I wanted the pain to go, I wanted to die, I couldn't live with the pain. I heard the door slam, and I was left in darkness. My thoughts swimming in my mind, all I could think about was the pain that I felt all over my body, I let my tiredness over take me, I hoped to wake in my bed the next morning, I hoped to see my friends, I hoped to get out of this hell hole.

When I woke up I had one thought in my mind, getting out of this, my head hurt so badly, my bones aching. I didn't know what the time was but I didn't care. I needed to get out of this I wouldn't be able to stand another of my questioning session, I searched for something anything on the ground I could use to help me escape. I looked around the room until I found a bobby pin, luckily my cousin Fergus told me how to pick locks the Muggle way, it took me a few tries but I finally unlocked the door. I slowly and silently made my way out of the door and up the stairs, I didn't know where I was, there seemed to be a sort of trap door at the top of the stairs, I carefully opened it to a room which was a pink. I could guess it was Umbridge's office, luckily she seemed like she wasn't there I got out of the trap door into the office and made my way to the door. It was obviously locked so I started to unlock it with the pin. Finally it pushed open and ran down the stairs as fast as I could right into Draco and his cronies. Why oh why.

"Oh trying to make an escape for it Finnigan" Draco taunted me. "Not on my watch, Crabbe Goyle."

"No get off me!" I screamed "No stop please, STOP, let me go."

"Shut up!" Goyle said

"No, HELP, HELP!"

Crabbe put one of his meaty hands over my mouth; it restricted the sound coming from my mouth.

I endlessly struggled to try and get out of Crabbe and Goyle's grips, but they were too strong. They easily dragged me up the stairs and through the trap door but instead of just leaving me in there, Umbridge came in and conjured a loop on the wall with a pair of chains, I gulped as I saw it, Crabbe and Goyle dragged me over and chained my hands into the cuffs. I kicked frantically at their shins, that only made it worse they chained my feet against the wall as well. I was screaming at them to let me go. Wrong move.

"You know I've always said you have a massive gob Finnigan" Draco sneered as he grabbed a piece of cloth and gagged me.

"Now be a good boy and stay put." Umbridge came up to me and said. "We'll comeback for you punishment later."

They left the room locking the door with several charms, how could someone be so evil I thought, how could someone do this?


End file.
